The Summer Cabin
by fliff
Summary: Dean was a marine, with a few too many ghosts of war that make sleeping a hard. Every summer he and his brother spend a few weeks at a cabin with some of their friends. Sam invited Castiel, one of his friends from Stanford, to stay with them. Dean and Cas don't have the best start to their friendship, but Dean soon learns that it's easier for him to sleep when Cas is near. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: As is always the case with anything I write, the title is subject to change as I write more.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

When the last week of June rolled around Dean was more than ready for their annual trip. Every summer he and his brother Sam would stay at the cabin their Uncle Bobby owned up state a ways.

Dean's life had had its ups and downs of late and in three years of living on his own, he still missed his little brother whilst he was off at Stanford all school year. He was ready to not have to think about reality for a few weeks and just spend time with Sam and their friends. This year there would be five people staying including Sam, Dean, and three of their friends, Jo, Charlie, and Benny.

When Dean's cell phone rang he stopped stacking canned goods in the box he was preparing for their stay and scoured his apartment trying to locate it. He tossed aside clothes, bedding, and even checked his duffel bag to make sure he hadn't packed it in with his other gear. Finally he found it on the floor by his bed, but by that point it had stopped ringing. He flipped it open and grinned at the name that read; _Sammy _on the caller ID_. _Rather than listening to the voice mail his little brother left him, he called him back.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam greeted after only two rings.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean replied back.

"Don't call me that, jerk!" Sam grumbled. "Any way I wanted to tell you that were at the airport in Palo Alto and we'll be in Kansas City in a few hours"

"Cool. Do you want me to drive up and get you at the airport?" Dean asked. He was excited to see his brother again. It had been several months sense they saw each other face to face. Sam had opted out of coming home from Stanford during spring break to go home with his girlfriend Jess instead so that he could meet her family.

"No, Jo is going to get us then we're going to crash at her folks for the night and then drive up to the cabin in the morning." Sam explained.

"Oh, alright I guess." Dean responded a little disappointed.

"Are you going to be okay at the cabin by yourself for the night Dean?" Sam asked his tone slightly sarcastic.

"Please Sammy, I served two tours in Iraq, I can handle a cabin in the woods for a night." He responded dryly. "Besides I'm not going to be alone any ways; Benny and Charlie are going up with me tonight."

"Ah." Sam said and then was quiet for a time. "Charlie's cool but-"

"Don't start Sam." Dean cut him off.

Benny was Dean's friend, they had served together in Iraq, but he was one person that Sam and Dean could never agree about. Sam didn't like him, but he never really had a good reason for it.

Every year they would bring a few friends up to the cabin to stay with them for the few weeks they were there. They did it almost every year sense they were kids.

Back when there were younger they'd go with their dad and their uncle, but once the where alder they started going on their own and bringing friends with them. Eventually it became a summer tradition for the Brothers.

"Fine." Sam said eventually. "Our flight is about to board so we'll talk tomorrow."

"Our? Who are you bringing with you? I thought Jess had to go back home for the summer." Dean asked hurriedly, hoping Sam wouldn't hang up on him.

"Cas."

"What the hell is a Cas?" Dean asked in a way that was some were between serious and silly.

"Castiel, an angel of the lord. Obviously, Dean." Sam replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"He's a friend. I met him at Stanford, he's theology major." Sam responded. "Now I've got to go." Sam said hanging up the phone.

"Well bye to you too." Dean mocked, throwing the phone on the bed.

e{f

Dean spent the next hour packing all his supplies and luggage in to his car and preparing the last things he needed.

He peeked out the window when he heard the sound of a car pulling up to see a yellow gremlin pull in the drive, followed almost immediately by a beat up Ford pickup truck. He carried the last box of food out with him to his car and greeted Charlie and Benny in the driveway.

"Ya wanna take my truck? It'll handle the country roads better than your Impala." Benny offered as he strolled up the driveway to the car.

Sure Dean's 1967 Chevrolet impala was a classic, but he loved her too much to leave her sit in the garage for three weeks.

"No. I think I'd die in that old rust bucket of yours." Dean replied giving the truck a scrutinizing glare.

"I second that." Charlie said, reaching the two men with her backpack over one shoulder and another bag in her left hand.

Benny just shook his head and laughed.

Charlie hugged Dean and a round of proper greetings went between the trio of friends before they returned to the task at hand. Benny packed Charlie's bags in to the back of his truck, which he had all intention of driving regardless of Dean's opinion of it. Meanwhile Dean locked up the house and made sure everything was secure for the time he would be gone.

e{f

The trio was on their way within the hour. The drive to the cabin was so far the most entertaining part of Dean's day. He and Charlie drove in the Impala, whilst Benny followed in his truck. The two of them chatted about Geeky sci-fi shows and sang along to songs on the radio.

Charlie was by far Dean's best friend. She was the only person he trusted as much as Sam and she'd always been there for him when things got ruff.

Before they knew it they were turning on to the old dirt road that led up in to the woods to the cabin. Dean took the road slow so he didn't damage his car by hitting a hole and because the suspense building on Charlie's face was to entertaining to not draw out the drive.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed when the cabin came in to view. "It's all cleaned up this year, I totally thought it would look more like something in a horror flick like it did last time." She remarked gazing at the surprisingly large log cabin as they drove up.

Every year Dean had invited Charlie to come up with them, but she had repetitively refused until the year before because she couldn't stand the thought of going for any extended period of time without the amenities of technology.

"Bobby and I were already up here in the spring; he and I cleaned everything up after the winter." Dean explained parking the impala by the side of the cabin. He'd cover the car later to keep his precious _baby_ from getting weather damaged.

"Cool." Charlie responded before hopping out of the car to have a better look as soon as it stopped.

Dean unlocked the front door and the trio entered the house. The cabin was very open with the kitchen sharing the same long space as the living room and dining room. In the back half of the structure it had three small bed rooms, each with bunk beds. A stairway that led up to an open loft was located at the far end of the living room.

Charlie wandered between each room like a kid trying to pick a room in a new house.

"Pick one." Dean demanded, tired of watching her make her third loop around the rooms. "You and Jo will share a room. Not that I trust you with another girl in a room." Dean noted. "Benny can have a room to himself and Sam and his friend will share the last one when they get here tomorrow." He directed before leaving the other two and climbing up to the loft.

The loft was the cabins equivalent to a master bed room and even if Sam complained about it Dean claimed it as his room every year. It was a large room with the ceiling slanting down towards the far side. There was a second bath room to the left side of the loft and a king sized bed to the right. Like the rest of the cabin it had plenty of unoccupied floor space and very few furnishings.

Dean took a moment to enjoy his surroundings. There was something about the country air that made him relax and brought back nostalgic memories, most of which were from a long time ago. After a few minutes he dropped his duffel on the bed before returning to the others.

e{f

After unpacking and settling everything in, Charlie dragged Dean off in to the woods. She told him it was so they could take in their surroundings and enjoy the fresh woodland air, but it was really to convince him to get out where they could talk about more serious things.

Ones they were a ways away from the cabin and she knew that they were far enough in to the woods that Dean wouldn't leave her behind if she said too much, she spoke up.

"So how have you been, Dean?" Charlie asked following a few feet behind him on the trail.

"Fine, really." Dean told her. He knew what she really wanted to know, but he was never one for actually talking about how he felt.

"You sure? Because you haven't been for a while, not since Iraq, and definitely not after Bela and you broke up." Charlie insisted.

Bela Talbot had been Dean's girlfriend for more than two years. It had been the longest steady relationship Dean had ever been in. Even if they'd had their ups and downs, he'd really cared for her. Bela had come from big money and had a certain kind of life style she was accustomed to, a life style that a marine turned small town mechanic like Dean couldn't give her. She'd met some British guy with lots of money and class on one of her trips back home to England. It didn't take her long after that for her to dump Dean and run off to the other side of the North Atlantic, leaving Dean behind with only so much as a goodbye.

It had been about six month's since then.

Dean stopped on the trail in front of Charlie and turned around to face his best friend.

Charlie stepped back, a little startled by his sudden movement.

"I'm sure." He said reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder to enforce his point and insure her that he was being honest. She watched him, making a pouty face like she didn't believe him.

She was the only one that knew how bad things had gotten for him after coming home from Iraq Dean hadn't even told Sam how he'd really been. Bela had been a form of stability in his life once the met but after she was gone Dean had a hard time keeping it together.

Charlie was the one and only person on planet earth that Dean could actually open up to and be honest with, and so that's what he proceeded to do.

"Yes, our break up was hard but, I'm starting to handle myself better and I'm ready to move on." Dean told her.

"I'm a lesbian, remember?" Charlie remarked batting his hand away playfully. Dean laughed a good hearty laugh and Charlie knew then that he really was okay.

"Noted." Dean said before grabbing her up in a big bear hug. She squealed in surprise and then started laughing.

It was moments like those that reminded Dean as to why Charlie was his best friend. She saw sides of him that he didn't even like to see himself and she accepted every bit of him with ease.

e{f

They returned to the cabin to be greeted with the smell of Cajun jambalaya, courtesy of Benny's surprising skills in the kitchen. They eat and talked, and then once dinner was over they sat out on the cabin's porch and played cards and drank beer until they ran out of light to see by. Once the sun set they just talked and laughed until they drank too much or got too tired to stay awake.

Even after a few drinks, a busy day and having staid up till the wee hours of the morning Dean didn't manage to sleep much. He was up before the sun, which was not out of the ordinary. Dean had always had trouble sleeping and some nights he didn't sleep at all. Most nights he got less than four steady hours of rest, but he'd grown accustom to it over the years.

That morning was prime for fishing, he had no intent in missing out on that opportunity; fishing at the lake just east of the cabin was one of the activities he enjoyed most about being out in the country side.

He made his way to the lake just after the sun had started to rise and settled himself down on the peer. He cast his line out in to the water and waited for a bite. He listened to the chirping of birds and insects as they came to life again after the dark country night. It was calming and he felt at home on the pier more than he did anywhere else.

He'd caught several fish by the time midmorning rolled around. He was quite content where he was and didn't feel like returning to the cabin just yet. He'd left the other two a note and figured Charlie could handle Sam, Jo, and this Cas fellow. Besides if they needed him they knew where to find him.

"Hello, Dean." An unfamiliar and gravelly voice broke the tranquil silence Dean had been enjoying and startled him. He jumped up quickly and spun around to see who was there. He had done so a bit two quickly and missed the last plank on the pier when he stepped back.

He felt the unpleasant sensation of knowing he was about to fall rush over him. The new comer grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him from falling in to the lake, but they didn't stop him from falling, instead the new comer was pulled in to the cool lake water with him.

e{f

**Author's Notes: **

What is this? Cas isn't even in this and it's supposed to be a Destiel fan fiction.  
Have patients, lovelies there is a lot more to come. I have at this point over 10,000 words written and I'm not even halfway done. It all still requires a lot of refining so feel free to point out any errors.  
Also tell me what you think? It may not make me write faster, but it sure as hell makes me happy. I'd really like to know if I keep the characters in character?  
Lastly, there is illustration for this chapter and a cover posted on my tumblr. I'm fliffen on tumblr by the way.  
Thank you so very much for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

I would like to apologize for any errors you may find my lovely Beta is currently unavailable to insure that I don't make a fool of myself. Please feel free to inform me of any errors that particularly bother you.

Enjoy~!

e{f

Frantically Dean swam upwards and burst through the surface of the water gasping for air. He managed to just barely hold on to his fishing rod when he fell. He latched on to the latter leading up on to the peer with slippery hands. He glanced behind him to see if the stranger that had been pulled in to the lake with him had surfaced yet. He didn't have to look far before he found an amused pair of sky blue eyes only a few inches from his own.

The other man grabbed on to the latter as well, when he found he was unable to touch bottom.

Dean gazed at the other man as he bobbed about in the water, taking in every visible inch of him, from his dripping wet and dark hair to the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, and the stubble that dusted his chin.

"Nice day for a swim." The stranger said with a laugh. His laugh echoing under the peer, resonated perfectly in Dean's ears and gave him the strong desire to laugh along with him.

Realizing that he'd been staring he looked away then lifted his fishing rod out of the water and placed it on the peer, then offered out his hand in greeting while still holding on to the ladder with his left. The gesture felt out of place seeing as they were mostly submerged in water.

"Cas, I'm guessing?" Dean asked.

Cas watched his hand for a moment as if he wasn't certain what to do with it, but eventually took the offered hand and shook it.

"Yes, I'm Castiel." He replied with a nod. "I'm sorry for frightening you." Cas told him, his eyes never leaving Dean.

"It's cool." He told him "And so is this water." Dean pointed out. He then swam to the side of the ladder and gestured for Cas to climb up ahead of him. Cas watched him for a second longer before doing so and Dean caught himself admiring Cas' form.

Once he heaved himself back on to the pier Dean turned to face Cas once more. Cas was still facing away trying to wring the water out of his soaking wet, white button down shirt. The saturated fabric turned almost translucent where it pressed against the man's tanned skin. Aside from seeing that Cas was well built Dean could see thick dark ink lines that ran up and down his back. It took him a moment to piece together what the lines made. Inked in elegant black and midnight blue were a matching set of feathered wings that stretched out across Cas' back.

A splotch of red drew his attention to Cas' right side as he turned around to face Dean. Spanning up from his hip and along his ribs stretched the branches of a beautiful tree with fiery red leaves and pale bark.

The stunning illustrations though distorted by the fabric were breathtaking. Dean was no stranger to tattoos, but the ones that Cas had captivated him. He only took a breath again when Cas Spoke up, pointing at his fishing rod.

"I believe you have a fish." Cas told him.

The line was still out in the water a ways and was slowly pulling the rod further off the pier. Dean grabbed it up and as soon as he started reeling it in the line tugged back with so much force that he lurched forward.

Cas leapt forward and managed to catch Dean by his waist. Dean froze for a moment surprised more by the hands suddenly pressed against his stomach and hip then by the force on the line. It felt to him like Cas's touch was static.

As soon as he was steady Cas released Dean and stayed still for a moment looking everywhere, but at him.

"A little help would be nice." Dean said straining the rod as he polled it back. If it weren't for the movement of whatever was on the line he almost would have thought it was just caught on debris.

Cas picked up the gloves that Dean had in the tackle box and slipped them on before taking hold of the line to help heave whatever was on the end up on to the peer.

When the thing at the end of the line came into view Cas yelped and jumped back a ways.

"Oh Come on buddy it's only a snapping turtle, not a dead body." Dean laughed.

Cas only glared at him.

Dean gripped a hold of the creature's massive body and tugged the fish hook free from where it had hooked under the edge of its shell. Freeing the animal Dean then lifted it with both hands on either side to its body and held it up to Cas.

"Guess what we're having for lunch?" Dean asked playfully.

"Hopefully not that." Cas said eyeing the animal with mild disgust.

"Never had snapping turtle before?" Dean asked in a way that made his Kansas accent a bit more profound, a fine reminder of his upbringing.

Cas knelt down on the peer to get on eye level with the creature. He stared at it to a time before speaking. "I'd feel guilty eating it." Cas announced

"Food is food, man!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sam warned me about how you'll eat almost anything accept if it's leafy." Cas told him standing up again to be at almost eye level with him. He was only an inch or two shorter then Dean.

"Yeah, that about sums me up pretty well." Dean told him, then instructed Cas to gather his fishing rod and tackle box as well as the fish remarking, "If that won't make you too guilty," with a laugh.

Cas shot Dean an annoyed look, but did as he was asked including lifting about eight big largemouth bass from the water. They were all strung up on to a string under the water to keep them fresh. He held them away from him as he walked back up the short path to the cabin, eyeing the wriggling mass.

Dean found Cas' disgust with eating the turtle amusing and struck up a conversation about what weird things Cas had eaten and it turned out he'd eaten a lot of bazar stuff and not so much normal things. Witch made him all the more curious to Dean.

e{f

"Guess what we're having for lunch?" Dean inquired loudly as a greeting to the others and holding out the turtle.

"Turtle soup." Benny stated with a grin spreading across his face, He sat down the cooler of things Jo had brought so he could come over and have a better look at the animal.

Charlie made a gaging noise and Sam remarked something about wanting a salad instead. Jo on the other hand was just as in to the idea as Dean and Benny.

Cas wandered away from the uncomfortable discussion about how to murder and eat the helpless reptile. He still had ahold of the fish though, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"Turtle soup makes you cringe, but caring around a bunch of slimy half dead fish doesn't bother you?" He asked, eyeing Cas. "Guess you're feeling better." He added.

"Yes I am." Cas replied. "And no, fish deserve to be eaten." He stated as if thinking that anything _deserving _to be eaten was normal. He noticed the skeptical look Sam was giving him so he went on to explain. "Fish have those beady eyes and they never stop staring at you. It's unnerving so cutting them up and filleting them is the best course of action."

"Remind me never to get you a gold fish." Dean remarked approaching them, having past the turtle off to Benny. "If you want to kill them so bad then you can help me fillet them, if you'd like." He told him.

Cas agreed to help, but insisted it was because he wanted to feel like he was pulling his own weight and not to cut up fish, a task he actually found rather gross.

"Glad to see you're both getting along already." Sam stated patting both men on the shoulder. Sam gave Dean a smug look, that Cas couldn't see. Dean return this look by mimicking one of Sam's infamous bitch faces. They made faces at each other for a moment before they both started laughing and Dean pulled Sam in to a tight hug.

"Sammy, I've missed you, baby bro." Dean told him giving his giant of a brother an affectionate squeeze before releasing him.

"Yeah, I've missed you too, Dean." Sam told him letting the nickname of 'Sammy' slide just this once.

After exchanging greetings with Sam and Jo they set about filleting and cleaning the fish whilst Benny dealt with the turtle where none of the others had to watch.

e{f

By one o'clock Dean and Benny had stirred up Creole Turtle Soup and fried the fish Dean had caught that morning for everyone who didn't want to eat the turtle.

The little dinner table was crowded with six fully grown adults gathered around it, but eating together with everyone was probably the thing Dean liked the most about their stays at the cabin. Cooking and eating together gave Dean a sense of family that sense he was a kid he'd only ever felt admits the comradeship of his fellow marines in Iraq.

Thinking about eating together with the people he cared about brought memories of eating in the mess tents with other soldiers. Many of the faces in those memories belong to soldiers that never made it home. A wave of sadness, frustration, and fear that he was all too familiar with came over him.

The sudden rush of emotion induced a sense of panic and Dean had to put down his food and stand up from the table for a moment until he regained his stability.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked from his seat position across from where he'd been sitting. Dean looked up at Cas from where he had gone to stand by the kitchen sink. He stared at Cas for a time before he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Cas, just remembering something." Dean responded giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're lying." Cas remarked flatly.

Fortunately for Dean, Charlie butted in and stopped Cas from forcing open a very unpleasant can of worms.

"Hey, Cas, show us your tats." She demanded, drawing his attention away from Dean.

"I don't understand?" Cas question tilting his head to one side.

"Your tattoos. Sam says you have like, five of them." She elaborated.

"Oh… I'd rather not." He said shyly, looking at his hands.

"Come on, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She told him.

"Is this really a dinner table discussion?" Sam asked looking between everyone.

"Yes!" Charlie and Jo both blurted out.

Sam rolled his eyes and let the conversation continue. Giving Cas a sympathetic look.

"At least buy him a few drinks before you ask him to get naked, ladies." Dean remarked, returning to his seat.

Cas' face turned bright red and he looked at Dean with shock.

"Ewe." Charlie said and cringed, but Jo wolf whistled.

"How do you know he has to get naked for us to see them?" Jo asked raising her eyebrows up and down, as she leaned in to the table as if preparing to interrogate him if he didn't answer.

Still red faced Cas looked up at Dean with one raised brow as if repeating the question. This time it was Dean's turn to flush and look away.

"Your shirt was wet earlier." Dean told him, chancing a glance at the other man.

"Oooh, Dean was checking you out," Jo said in a sing song voice, making the two men even more uncomfortable.

"Okay, well I'm out." Benny said collecting his dishes and leaving the table before things got any more awkward.

"Me too." Sam announced, getting up as well.

They watched both men disappear in to their respective rooms before Charlie turned back to the group.

"Tell us what they are?" Charlie insisted, looking way too interested.

Dean glanced at Cas who didn't say a word so Dean went on to explain.

"The ones I saw were a set of wings on his shoulder blades that ran down his arms, a tree on his left side, and maybe some symbols on his stomach." He explained, trying not to look at Cas, yet glancing at him as if trying to see the markings all over again.

Cas looked at him with his mouth open in awe that Dean had actually been looking at him enough on the pier to distinguish all the tattoos he had on his upper body.

"Wow, so what are the symbols?" Charlie inquired looking at Cas for the answer this time.

"They're a prayer in enchain. The tree on my side is for my twin sister Anna and the wings have personal significance. I have three others as well." He explained letting out a long breath when he was done.

"Where at?" Dean asked curious this time too. Cas raised a brow at him, but told them anyway.

"I have another on my hip and one on each ankle." He drew his left leg up and rested it on the table top. He tugged up his jeans to reveal a rosary that wound around his ankle, it was made of chain rather than beads, and a fracture ran along the cross. He switched to the other foot to display a raven composed of tiny little words inked up his lag. He didn't explain those two, but on closer inspection one could read that the raven was made up of the words to Edgar Allan Poe's _The Raven._ "I'm not showing you the last one. It's a secret." He told them with a playful wink.

"I wanna see the one on your back." Jo told him smirking.

Cas appeared nervous and looked between all of them, then let his eyes settle on Dean.

Dean was watching him tentatively. Cas let out a defeated sigh before reaching over his shoulders and pulling the blue T-shirt he'd put on after the lake incident off over his head. He turned his back to them giving them a better look at his wings.

Jo and Charlie oohed and awed at the beautiful blue and black wings, with their intricate feathers that stretched from his shoulder blades until the tips of the flight feathers nearly reached his elbows. He turned to display the beautiful tree with its many tiny red leaves.

Dean, who was closer to Cas had a slightly different reaction. Seeing the other man's lean back was initially alluring, but on closer inspection of his tattoos Dean was shocked to see what the ink hid. Cas' _wings_ hid numerous scars that ran along his back. The largest scars ran along his ribs hidden beneath the tree's sprawling leaves.

Cas shifted so that he faced them again and saw that Dean didn't have the same amazed expression as the other two. He felt suddenly very nervous and pulled back on this shirt.

"Now you should show me yours." Cas demanded wanting the attention anywhere, but on himself.

Charlie gleefully bound up from her seat and rolled up her shirt to reveal a tattoo of slave Leia straddling a 20 sided dice.

"Ya like?" Charlie asked.

"I don't get it, but it's very well done." Cas told her.

"You don't get it?" She exclaimed. "It's slave Leia from Star Wars straddling a D&D dice."

"I've never seen Star Wars" Cas commented. A statement that he later may have wished he had kept to himself, but Charlie let it slide in favor of forcing all the attention on to Dean.

"Dean, show him yours." Charlie commanded. "Deans are even cooler."

Dean did as she instructed, he of course made a show out of it pulling off his shirt slow and seductively. Once the shirt was off he flexed his muscles just for show.

Dean had had his eyes on the girls in front of him so he was startled by the sound of a chair squeaking on the floor boards and Cas stumbling out of his seat. He came around the table to stand close to Dean. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder forcing him to turn so he could see his back.

"Impatient much?" Dean remarked. Castiel's abrupt movement and strong focus on him made Dean uneasy.

"Sorry." He murmured, his eyes tracing over the vibrant and colorful ink lines.

Scrawling across Dean's back were two beautiful angels, and like his own tattoos they hid numerous jagged scars. One of the angels Cas recognized as Michael and the other as Cassiel, the same angel he was named after. That observation made him feel amazed, yet scared that they may share more in conman than just an angel.

He drew a way becoming aware of how closely he had been standing to Dean. He quickly became nervous to the point where he felt the need to leave the room.

"Excuse me." he mumbled before darting out of the room leaving Dean to stare after him confused.

"I think he finds you hot, Dean." Jo joked in a playful tone. Dean gave her a skeptical look and put back on his shirt. After that, their conversation drifted to something else and when Cas returned sometime later he went almost unacknowledged.

e{f

**Author's notes:**

Did I write well?

Castiel the angle of Thursday is only mentioned in occult lore and the character from supernatural is baste off of a different angel which is Cassiel the angel of solitudes and tears.  
Cassiel is actually depicted as a Jenn Riding a dragon and isn't all that nice to look at, so I'm a bit guilty of making Deans tattoos look like him and Cas.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
